


Ignis x Reader - Married at last -

by blackbirdandcat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blindness, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Marriage, Missionary, Oral, Smut, Spoilers, Titfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdandcat/pseuds/blackbirdandcat
Summary: So this is taking place during the 10 year break, so no Noctis or Luna. So I think our blind Iggy deserves the attention…so I’m going with the belief that his left eye is completely useless and closed up due to the scarring and the right eye he can see basic shapes only a little bit of color if it’s bright enough and plenty of light. But with it always dark he doesn’t see many colors, bright reds and oranges he can see on occasion. His right eye gets tired after several hours of work due to it being really weak he’ll take a few naps to restore his strength.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is taking place during the 10 year break, so no Noctis or Luna. So I think our blind Iggy deserves the attention…so I’m going with the belief that his left eye is completely useless and closed up due to the scarring and the right eye he can see basic shapes only a little bit of color if it’s bright enough and plenty of light. But with it always dark he doesn’t see many colors, bright reds and oranges he can see on occasion. His right eye gets tired after several hours of work due to it being really weak he’ll take a few naps to restore his strength.

“So how does it feel to be Mrs Scientia?” My new husband asked me, as we walked into the house that now I belonged to, I looked around a proud smile on my face.

 

Turning to my husband staring at him happy, reaching a hand up to the side of his face, caressing the scars on his still very handsome face. He leaned into my hand a warm smile on his face he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close to him. Kissing him softly I nipped on his lower lip nudging the scar on his lip with my teeth causing him to moan against my kiss.

 

We lived in Lestallum, then again pretty much everyone did as it was always dark here since King Noctis was still stuck in the Crystal. Ignis and I have known each other for five years now, dating for three we both worked at the same restaurant. I was one of the only people that genuinely helped him adjust to being visually impaired, his right eye could see basic shapes and sometimes color if the light was good enough. His left eye was shut due to some scarring that sealed over the eye lid, he was concerned about how he looked for quite a while with the scars but I had convinced him that he was extremely handsome the way he was. Refine and rugged. My sister was blinded in a accident when she was younger, we lived in Cauthess and we had been playing by the disc and she fell and the heat burned at her eyes blinding her. It was such a strange twist of fate that Ignis has suffered loss of his eyesight at the same location. So I knew how to help someone who was blind and let them live with all of their dignity.

 

“Did Prompto take plenty of pictures?” Ignis asked, as he opened a bottle of wine fumbling for glasses.

 

“Yes he did I am pretty sure he used up two whole rolls of film.” I said as I took one of the glasses from him, brushing my fingers against his letting him know I had a firm grip of the cup.

 

“I wish I could see them…The way Iris and Gladio described your dress was enough to make me jealous of their eyes.” He admitted looking my direction, raising his glass up towards me. “Cheers, love.”

 

“Cheers – to us forever for a long time.” I said as we clinked glasses snaking our arms around each other sipping from the glasses.

 

“I can’t believe Iris found this dress…the blue is amazing.” I commented looking down at my wedding dress, a mermaid fashion dress with white lace flowers on it.

 

“I love the fabric it is made of it feel so soft to the touch.”

 

Ignis reached out slowly touching my arm, feeling the soft bare skin under his hands after removing the gloves tossing them to the counter. He rubbed his arms up and down my soft skin, letting out a soft sigh as he reached my waist feeling the taffeta of the fabric of the dress, his fingers caressing over the flowers. Methodically with practice ease he moves his hands over my stomach feeling all of the flowers along the vines of them reaching up to my breast, leaning forward kissing my neck softly the scar on his lip dragging roughly against my skin causing a sweet sensation to rush down my body. I let out a bit of a moan as his fingers ghosted over the hems of the dress over the cleavage of my breast my heart rate rising as hands cupped my breasts feeling them in his hands.

 

“Ignis I love you.” I moaned, as his hands reached over to the back of the dress reaching for the zipper as he left a few hickeys on my tender neck.

 

“I love you too Roxanna I never want to part from you.” He whispered in my ear nipping on my earlobe gently, as he pressed his body against mine.

 

His right hand pulled on the zipper some tugging on it, I unbuttoned a few buttons on his crisp white shirt revealing his well toned chest. The suit he was wearing was good on him making him down right sexy, the black and white with the accents of red complimented his skin perfectly. Iris had gone out of her way to find perfect clothes for us to wear for our wedding, Prompto thought it funny that Ignis really shouldn’t worry about dressing up since he can’t see himself. But I knew he wanted to look good for me so that earn a punch in the blond’s shoulder.

 

“Let’s go to our bed…”

 

“In our house, with my beautiful wife.” He said a smile on his face, hands on my hips squeezing them gently as I moved towards the bedroom.

 

In the bedroom I started to pull off the clothes off of Ignis, slowly pulling off the jacket, then taking down the red vest. His hands was feeling all over my arms, hips and ass exploring my body, crumbling up my dress a little as he moved his hands around. Leaning up I kissed him as I started to unbutton the rest of the white shirt untucking it revealing pale flesh of a well toned chest that was littered with a few small scars. He grabbed at the zipper of my dress slowly pulling it down letting it drop down my slender body a sigh escaping his lips as his hand unsnapped my bra letting the strapless bra go down to the floor. Kissing and sucking on my neck and collarbone, Ignis moved me towards the bed slowly settling me down on the mattress. Standing before me Ignis looked down at me the smile on his face was the best thing ever he caressed the side of my face, reaching his hand up undoing the bun that my long hair was in releasing it letting it fan around my face. Running his fingers through my hair, Ignis towered over me kissing me sliding his tongue in my mouth massaging my tongue. Grabbing at his belt I started to undo it my heart was racing, pounding in my chest gasping for breath surfacing for much needed air I undid the belt reaching for the zipper and button pulling down his black suit pants.

 

“I want you, Roxanna.” Ignis moaned, as I palmed his crotch making him harder inside his gray boxers.

 

“I want you too Ignis. Take me as your wife…” I moaned looking up at him brushing my hands against his chest, fingers tracing over the scars.

 

“Yes my love.” He said getting onto the bed, laying me flat on my back hovering over me, hands ghosting my sides slowly he adjusted himself over myself properly his knees on either side of my hips his hands just above my shoulders.

 

Taking his left hand he pinned my arms above my head holding me there as he placed seductive kisses to my bare skin, sucking and nipping on my flesh. I arched my back some pressing my body against him, hard nipples grazing over his skin as he put a playful bite mark on my shoulder.

 

“Yes Ignis…” I moaned, panting some as he lowered his lips to my left breast sucking on it.

 

Sometimes I think he was lying about being unable to see out of his right eye that he could actually see more than basic shapes because he knew so many details of my body it was crazy. He knew were all the imperfections were located kissing them whispering how much he loves me with each kiss, he knew that they bothered me and wanted to reassure me that no matter what I was the most perfect being on this land. He would always laugh and smile as I let out a embarrassed whine, he would feel my face at how hot it got from the remarks he made.

 

Reaching a hand down between my legs he rubbed my vagina through the lace underwear I was wearing, I let out a whine as he moved his hands to my thighs rubbing them softly. Rocking my hips against his hand a little he squeezed my breast with his free hand pinching the nipples as he did causing me to squirm underneath him. I panted as I sat up some to watch him massage my clit through my underwear, running a hand through his ashen blonde hair tugging on it a little as he looked up at me.

 

“You are so beautiful Ignis.” I said pulling the shades off his eyes brushing my hands over his scars, marveling at him.

 

“Don’t say such wan stories my love.” He said kissing me nuzzling his nose against my face as I brushed a finger over the scar one his lip.

 

“I love your scars Iggy. They prove how brave and strong you are, you sacrificed something so important to you for King Noctis. That to me is super romantic, I love you so much.” I said truthfully rubbing hands over his chest.

 

“You make me want you more.” He said in a husky voice, right in my ear his middle finger slipping under the lace of the underwear pushing past my lips spreading the wetness around.

 

“Yes I want you Ignis.” I said with a whimper as he slid in another finger inside of me moving them around.

 

Laying down he placed himself in between my legs propping me up a little making sure I was comfortable rubbing my thighs as he did kissing the inside of my thighs. Panting heavily my mind went blank as Ignis placed soft sensual kisses sent me shivering as I continued to get wetter from his kisses and touches. Slowly he pulled the lace underwear down he tossed it to the floor rubbing my thighs he rubbed two fingers against my clit spreading the wetness around even more, I was squirming under his touch it felt so good. The tip of his tongue licked over my clit sending a shiver over my whole body, arching my back moaning his name loudly. Moving his tongue down sliding it up through my wet lips back up to my clit flicking the tip of his tongue back and forth.

 

“You taste so good my darling wife.” He said a happy tone in his voice, as he rubbed my clit with his index finger moving his tongue in and out of my wet lips lapping up my juices.

 

“Ah,” I moaned deeply arching my back and rocking my hips a little against him, if felt so good.

 

Sucking in my clit Ignis inserted two fingers inside of my vagina moving them in and out, I was moaning loudly his hands and mouth was so skilled at this. I could hardly handle myself, curling my toes writhing under his touch as my hips bucked I squirted right on his face. Looking up at me from in between my legs, hands running up and down my legs. Staring at him there was drops of my cum on his face and juices dripping down his handsome face.

 

“Let me get a tissue your face is uh covered in cum.” I said feeling a bit embarrassed, reaching over to the nightstand plucking out a few tissues.

 

“No don’t use that my love, clean me up using your tongue.” Ignis said seductively, moving up to meet me, a searching hand reaching out to find me.

 

“Ah,” I exclaimed softly as he cupped the side of my face leading me towards him.

 

Getting to a comfortable position on my knees I placed my right hand down on the hem of his boxers, that were struggling to hold his erect cock in place. Reaching my hand down insider the boxers I caressed the head of his cock spreading the precum around listening to the sweet moan Ignis let out when I started to stroke my hand up and down the length of his cock. With my other hand I guided his face closer to mine with slow and teasing licks I cleaned up his face while stroking his long and hard cock in my hand. His hands went for my ample breasts squeezing and massaging them, panting heavily enjoying all the affectionate touching from me. The sweetness of my cum slipped down my throat easily as I tenderly licked over the scars, Ignis shivering with excitement under my touch.

 

“All better.” I said after kissing him he knotting his fingers in my hair pulling me close to him, deepening the kiss.

 

“I want to fuck you breasts, my love.” He said caressing the soft mounds of flesh as I pulled down the boxes letting the erect cock free.

 

“Okay.” I said as thrilling pleasure went through me making my vagina drip down my legs with juices.

 

“Get down on your knees on the floor, take this pillow to rest under your knees I don’t want you to hurt them any.” He said fondly handing me a pillow from the head of the bed.

 

Getting down on my knees I made sure the pillow was comfortable, Ignis rose to his feet stroking his long hard cock, the girth of it was plenty to spread me wide open and fill me up pleasantly. Ignis was clean shaven something he was miraculously still able to do with his impairment and not cut himself badly. His cock is circumcised, the head a nice mushroom shape that just fit perfectly in your mouth.

 

“Hold your breast together tight.” Ignis ordered me reaching out his left hand locating me though with his right eye seeing basic shapes his depth perception wasn’t the greatest to he had to use his arm to go and search out to see how far away things are.

 

I helped him a little to position himself in between my breasts, he slowly pushed his cock in moaning as he did. I squeezed my breasts together tightly making it hard for him to move his cock in and out from between them, he moaned as he enjoyed the feeling of it all. Spitting on his cock and my breasts lubing up that section a little making it easier for him to go in and out smoother and faster, his right hand went to the back of my head pulling it forward a little guiding it to the head of his cock. Sticking out my tongue I let my tongue just tease the slit of his head going back and forth quickly when his cock got in my range, his moans was so erotic it was making my vagina tremble with wanting. Opening my mouth wider I took in the head of his cock when it reached me and sucked on it hard, the loud pop echoing in my ears when he pulled out. Grunting sexily Ignis started to move faster enjoying me sucking and flicking my tongue over the head of his cock the look of pure pleasure on his handsome face as I stared at him.

 

“I’m going to cum.” He panted letting out a weak moan as he started to thrust faster.

 

He shoved his cock deep into my mouth as his cock throbbed madly as he ejaculated right in my mouth hot strands of cum shooting down my throat filling up my mouth. Swallowing the cum I got to my feet with Ignis’ help taking his offered hand as he places me on the bed hovering over me he kissed me his tongue massaging over mine as his hands ran up and down my body.

 

“I want to shove my cock right inside of my wife’s hot, tight, wet vagina.” Ignis whispered seductively in my ear, spreading my legs open fingers brushing over the exposed clit.

 

“Yes I want your cock right inside of me, my darling husband.” I moaned bucking my hips against his hand.

 

Placing a small pillow under the small of my back propping me up a little, ensuring my comfort like the true caring man he is, Ignis aligned his cock to the entrance of my vagina the head of his cock moving against the wet lips spreading the wetness around the head of his cock. I whined a little at the teasing feeling of just the head of his cock pressing inside of me, I wanted the full thing spreading me open and filling me up. One hand on my hip holding me he inched his large cock inside of me the both of us moaning enjoying the feeling as he filled me right up. Once inside he fit snugly inside of me, holding himself there letting my tight walls adjust to his size his cock pressing on my g-spot making me whimper with pleasure. Placing his hands on my shoulders his lips upon mine kissing me passionately Ignis started to move in and out of me his cock spreading me open and hitting the g-spot pleasurable sending my mind reeling from the feeling.

 

“I love you so much.” Ignis said sucking on my neck leaving a nice dark hickey on my sensitive skin.

 

“You can move faster now, Ignis.” I panted wrapping my arms around his back pulling him closer to me as I wrapped my legs around his narrow waist holding him tightly.

 

“Fuck, yes.” He moaned heavily, as he started to move faster inside of me, the loudness of his cock slamming into my vagina making such a pleasing sound made me so excited.

 

I clenched my vagina around him tightly, as I enjoyed feeling my hard nipples brush against his chest as he thrusted right inside of me. Letting out a shout I came on his cock tendrils of white cum dripping down the moans emitting from Ignis was so sexy as he started to pound into me harder. As hard as he was hitting my g-spot and almost to my cervix was sending my toes curling and my eyes rolling to the back of my head from the feeling. Then his thrusting slowed down but they were strong and powerful thrusts inside of me, him sucking on my left nipple biting down a little enjoying the sound of me moaning loudly arching my back.

 

“I’m going to cum, I want to cum right inside of this vagina and fill it right up.” He said in between heavy pants.

 

“Yes cum right inside of me!” I shouted running my hands all over his back, nails digging into his skin.

 

“Astrals yes.” Ignis grunted as he picked up the pace against his throbbing cock pushing on the walls of my vagina more spreading it open more, making me cum again.

 

Ignis kissed me as he ejaculated right inside filling up my womb full of his cum, the thrilling sensation of his cum filling me up made me feel so good. Ignis pulled out his cock slowly rubbing my body as he did he fumbled for the for a towel by the bed, he reached out and started to clean me up. Kissing me softly he reached out for the glass of water by the bed handing it to me allowing me to quench my thirst first, taking it back gulping the last of the water. I pulled the blanket over us cuddling up against Ignis burying my face in his chest as he wrapped his arms around me pulling me close to him.


End file.
